robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat G
Heat G of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the seventh of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode was originally broadcast on May 18, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 G-Force vs Marauder vs General Chompsalot 2 The match began with General Chompsalot and G-Force chasing the middleweight Marauder as it got its weapon up to speed. G-Force rammed Marauder several times into the walls and into Matilda's CPZ. General Chompsalot drove over the top of Marauder and then got stuck on Refbot's bulldozer blade. G-Force then stopped moving on the floor flipper. General Chompsalot drove on top of G-Force and got stuck as Refbot counted out G-Force. Refbot then separated the two robots as the floor flipper hurled G-Force across the arena. Shunt then finished off G-Force by pushing it into the pit. Qualified: Marauder & General Chompsalot 2 Destructive Criticism vs Lightning Tracks vs Run Away At the beginning of the match, Destructive Criticism got its weapon up to speed and started striking the sides of Lightning Tracks. Run Away pressed the pit release button and drove right over the top of Lightning Tracks and got stuck. Destructive Criticism dealt harmful blows on both robots, causing serious damage to Lightning Tracks' sides and Run Away's wheel. When Refbot finally separated Lightning Tracks and Run Away, both machines were immobilized. But Refbot counted out Lightning Tracks who had been immobilized first. Lightning Tracks was positioned on the floor flipper and thrown before being pitted by Shunt. Qualified: Destructive Criticism & Run Away Round 2 General Chompsalot 2 vs Run Away The previous tag team partners fought each other in round 2. Run Away had its wheel repaired, and ran into the pit release button in order to avoid and possibly try and shove General Chompsalot 2 down the pit, but General Chompsalot grabbed Run Away, whose blades caused no damage, as it tried to escape, crumpling the bottom and side of Run Away. General Chompsalot used its pushing power to tip Run Away onto its side, where it was left, and counted out, as it couldn't self right. General Chompsalot and the house robots exchanged attacks on Run Away before General Chompsalot grabbed onto its ex-partner and put it in the pit. Winner: General Chompsalot 2 Marauder vs Destructive Criticism Both robots got their spinning weapons up to speed and Destructive Criticism struck the side of Marauder. Marauder pressed the pit button and knocked the star logo off of Destructive Criticism's top. But Destructive Criticism was low enough to avoid Marauder's bar spinner and struck it with its disc. Destructive Criticism got its blade stuck on an angle grinder but it managed to free itself. Marauder however struck the arena guardrail and broke off one of its arms. Dead Metal came into the arena to attack Marauder but Refbot pushed the house robot away. Destructive Criticism struck Marauder one more time and Marauder drove into the pit. Winner: Destructive Criticism Final General Chompsalot 2 vs Destructive Criticism Destructive Criticism once again spun up to speed before crashing into General Chompsalot 2, knocking out both robots and removing its weapon chain in one hit. However, after being stopped, Destructive Criticism eventually came back to life, leaving General Chompsalot to be counted out. It was put on the floor flipper, where it was thrown through the air, and lost a wheel. Eventually General Chompsalot was pitted, meaning Destructive Criticism went through to the Grand Final as the winner of Heat G. Heat Winner: Destructive Criticism Trivia * Since every loser was pitted, this episode contained no judges' decisions, much like Heat D and Heat J of the Fifth Wars. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation